


捉迷藏

by diXYears



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M, 女装, 衣柜, 镜子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diXYears/pseuds/diXYears
Relationships: 祁醉/于炀
Kudos: 109





	捉迷藏

#于炀女装，镜子，衣柜  
#本文秉承处处皆可play的思想  
#ooc属于我

“咔嚓！”门被推开一条缝。于炀站在门外，打开手机微信，最新消息停留在祁醉的一条消息上，他说：今晚来我房间。于炀红着脸再三确认，才小心翼翼地从门缝里挤进房间。

祁醉的房间很暗，只有一点微弱的月光以供照明。于炀刚想出声，就被一只手捂住嘴，身体随之被摁在门上。祁醉的吻落在于炀的唇上，他的舌滑入于炀口中，勾起于炀的舌。他吻得专注且动情，柔软的唇瓣紧贴，一切情动被隐藏在“啧啧”的水声中。

吻毕，祁醉的鼻尖蹭蹭于炀的，唇擦过下颔。额头相抵，四目相对，红晕悄然爬上耳根。

祁醉轻笑，打开房间的等，暖黄色的灯光霎时铺满了房间，如流水从头顶洒下。

“队……队长，”于炀嗫嚅，“队长找我来，是为了亲……亲我吗？”

“亲你还需要在房间里藏着？”祁醉的指尖挑开于炀的领口，抚上他肩膀处的纹身，“你看，都刻上我的名字了，童养媳？”

于炀的脸更红了。他的手有些无处安放，不知所措垂下，十指紧握成拳，“那队长找我来是想……想……”

“送你礼物，”他笑着，抖开放在床上的白色连衣裙，“今天活动的时候，你一直盯着台下的某位女粉，想必这条裙子你很是喜欢。”

“那是因为……”于炀欲言又止，半天也没有个所以然。

“小队长，把义父脱了。”祁醉拉开裙子的拉链，见于炀还呆呆地靠在门板上，问，“小队长是想要老公帮你脱吗？”

“不是，”这回于炀倒是干脆，利落地脱下上衣，奶白的肌肤暴露在空气中，胸前两颗红豆在祁醉的目光中不安地轻颤。于炀的手搭上长裤的腰带，建祁醉没有喊停的意思，一咬牙，长裤落在脚踝。

祁醉示意于炀抬手，把洁白的长裙套在于炀身上。他仔细地整理长裙裙摆，替他拉上背后的拉链，再把红色的腰带系在于炀腰间。末了，绑一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“小队长真可爱，”祁醉打开更衣镜，从身后拥着于炀，鼻尖轻轻蹭着于炀的耳垂。

裙子是吊带款式的，此时于炀肩上的纹身一清二楚。

祁醉的吻落在纹身上，滚烫的吐息在颈侧喷薄，火热的掌心燃着漫天的欲火在于炀的肌肤上摩挲，挑逗。他的手包裹住于炀胸前的红豆，仔细揉搓。小小的红豆在雪白的衣料中竖立。顶端被轻柔的布料蹭过，无端生出一股痒意，自全身上下蔓延。

肌肤透着粉色，粉嫩的肩头在昏暗的逛下有些诱人，像是成熟的果子羞涩地挂在枝头待人采撷。长裙的袖口有些宽，祁醉的视线越过袖口，看见那两颗嫣红正颤颤巍巍地顶起衣料，好不可怜。

雪纺的料子本就轻薄，于炀赤身穿着雪纺的长裙，反倒有一种欲拒还迎，半推半就的意味。黑色的内裤像是给身下加了一层阴影，性器已在不知不觉中抬起来头。

祁醉的牙在于炀的纹身上碾磨，肌肤被吮吸，血色从肌肤上映现。细腻在唇齿间挤压，一道道暧昧的痕迹更是增强了祁醉的凌虐欲。

像是对待世界上最珍贵的宝物，祁醉让于炀抓紧掀起的裙摆。粗大的性器被释放祁醉扒下于炀的内裤，操着硬挺的性器在后穴处画圈。穴肉急不可耐地打开，像是在邀请。

祁醉握住于炀的腰，附在他耳边说一句，“小队长，裙摆可要抓牢了！”

肉刃从穴口冲进，横冲直撞劈开穴肉，彻底贯穿。火热且坚挺的性器像是蛰伏初醒的凶兽，突破理智的锁链，狠狠地嵌进后穴，填进最深处。硬棒埋在穴内，堵住最后一丝空隙，不待于炀休整，便在于炀体内开拓出新的战场。

“嗯……啊……”于炀的腰被搂紧，二人的下体被有力的臂膀糅合，严丝合缝，不容一点挣扎的余地。

祁醉的性器在体内顶至至深点，于炀甚至想要摸一下自己的肚子，看看是否能触到那根硬棒的凸起。

“小队长，看着镜子。”

于炀顺从地抬头。镜子里的人被男人揉碎在怀里，一身白裙本是楚楚可怜，现下却是不可言说的淫荡。腰间那条红丝带被后槽牙紧紧咬合，随着祁醉的动作，下端慢悠悠地扫过于炀的小腿。他紧攥裙摆，臀部翘起，方便身后人抽插。

“叩叩，”敲门声在不合时宜的时间响起，随之而来的是卜那那的大嗓门，“队长，在吗？开个门！”

“呜呜，”于炀叼着丝带眼尾发红。强烈的羞耻感逼得他几欲发疯，奈何身子像是海上浮沉的一叶扁舟，祁醉才是那个摇橹者。

“放松点，你快把老公夹断了，”说着，祁醉的巴掌拍在于炀的臀上，饱满花白的臀肉上立刻浮现一个掌印。

这时卜那那的声音再度响起，多了几分不耐烦，他捶了捶门，“队长！在不在！”

于炀晃得更厉害了。卜那那拧动门锁的声音清晰地传入耳朵，他焦急地回头看祁醉，目光急迫又渴求，期待着他能带自己避一避，至少不要被队友亲眼看见。

卜那那推门进来，房间亮着灯，并不见祁醉人影。他绕着大床来回走了几圈，见祁醉确实不在，又打开阳台的玻璃门，去阳台查看。

于炀窝在祁醉怀里，透过衣柜的一丝缝隙，注视卜那那的一举一动。祁醉的性器在后穴里不断搅动，于炀双手撑着柜门，咬住下唇强忍着不让自己发出声音。

祁醉顶胯的速度又快了些，龟头时不时顶在最敏感的那一点上耐心碾着，进出的频率再次加快。性器被整根抽出又齐根没入，囊袋在臀上拍打，耻毛剐蹭穴口细嫩的肉，似乎铁定了心要让于炀叫出声。

彼时卜那那已经检查完房间各处，来到这个大的吓人的衣柜前，狐疑地盯着。于炀在心里默默祈祷，希望卜那那千万不要推开柜门查看。谁知卜那那扫了眼衣柜，竟拿出手机拍了一张照片，一边嘴里还嘟囔着，“这就是万恶的资本主义啊！衣柜都可以玩捉迷藏了。”

卜那那离开房间，带上房门的那一刻，于炀彻底放松，挺立的性器在放松的那一个瞬间，喷出一股精液，顺着衣柜的槽流到了地板上。浓郁的麝香味充斥了狭小的衣柜空间，于炀的身子在祁醉的操弄下不住下滑。

祁醉抱着于炀在衣柜内坐下，转换的姿势让性器进入得更深。于炀的全身重量压在交合的那一点上，双手抵在柜门上，来不及闭合的唇角流下晶莹的津液。

祁醉的吻落在肩部的纹身上，蜻蜓点水般的亲吻，从肩一直向下。于炀的身子颤了颤，将祁醉夹得交代在了后穴里。

祁醉携着于炀起身，随手捡起衣柜里的一只袜子，团成一块塞进于炀后穴，咬住他的后颈威胁，“回房间拍张照片，要是敢漏出一滴。”

“以后小队长就每晚来我房间，我们办一场女装走秀。”

那天晚上，贺娘娘发了一条微博，关于HOG基地内部陈设的，算是给粉丝的福利。祁醉在那张九宫图中看见了自己房间里的衣柜，在看见柜门缝隙里夹着的白裙布料后，挑了挑眉，转身就发给了于炀。

Drunk：小队长，被那么多人看到你有没有觉得很刺激？

他又点开那张照片，继续在对话框里打字。

Drunk：小队长，你说有没有人发现你穿着女装藏在衣柜里？

Drunk：小队长，以后常来我房间，我们玩捉迷藏好不好？


End file.
